1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is personal computers and in particular those personal computers which are designed for users who require simplified input output methods.
2. Prior Art
The personal computer first became available to the consumer in the late nineteen seventies and was used primarily for business applications such as word processing, accounting, and various numerical analysis tasks. The personal computers provided an alternative to larger systems which were more costly in terms of purchase price, space, environmental requirements, and general system maintenance. In addition to the scaled down hardware of the personal computer, the software, particularly in the area of the user interface, was simplified enabling more people to benefit from the computer's capabilities with less training than was required with older main frame type systems. Over the past decade, the development of personal computer hardware and software has become a major industry with a vast array of companies adding products to the personal computer market with the continued development of higher performing processors, hardware peripherals such as modems and fax cards, and specialized software with graphical user interfaces such as Microsoft Windows.TM..
A particular field of development has arisen in the area of educational software. Many software programs are commercially available which aid in the education of subjects such as reading fundamentals, mathematics, and geography. Specialized software programs exist which are designed to be used for particular age groups ranging from young children to adult. There is a limit, however, to the effectiveness of software programs for young children. This limitation is due, in large part, to the current methods of system input which require substantial eye to hand motor coordination. These input devices, namely the conventional or standard 101 key alpha numeric keyboard, and the point and click mouse can each be intimidating to the young user. The keyboard has a large number of small keys which are difficult to identify and select thus potentially causing an incorrect response to a software prompt even though the user is mentally capable of producing a correct response. Incidents such as this will often lead to frustration and reduction in the effectiveness of the software program. Similarly, the mouse interface requires significant coordination and is not easily mastered by the young PC user.
Other input devices have been developed such as the touch screen interface. This interface has not proliferated into the educational software field perhaps due to its significant cost. Although the educational software market is large, there is not an input device product which is designed exclusively for young children. Therefore it is a goal of the present invention to provide a low cost unit which will make use of existing equipment which is designed for general purpose use, and modify it in an easily reversible manner, for the specialized application of educational software for young children.
It has been known to provide a device which fits over or houses a standard keyboard allowing the existing keys of a keyboard to be renamed or allowing limited access to the full range of keys provided on the keyboard. These previous inventions, while restricting the number of keys to be accessed or relabeling existing keys, still require the user to locate and access a standard keyboard key which is a restrictive task for those with limited or under developed motor skills, particularly young children. The prior art in this field has not produced a design which facilitates the data input process through the use of an adapter device with enlarged keys, depressing of which will have the effect of depressing one or more of the keys on the standard keyboard. The invention, while limiting the number of accessible keys, is intended to be used with specialized software.